Assassin of Love
by kimakaanna
Summary: Mission objective: ‘Get in. Get out. Be efficient.’ Nowhere in that job description did it say ‘Fall in love with a target.’ Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Assassin of Love

Summary:

Mission objective: 'Get in. Get out. Be efficient.' Nowhere in that job description did it say 'Fall in love with a target.' Sess/Kag

Chapter 1: Send in…The Killing Perfection

"Chief, I narrowed down our choices," said Ayame, a secretary for the TIA.

The TIA is the Tokyo Intelligence Agency of Japan. The agency forged after the catastrophe in 1945. Not many knew about the underlying operations carried out in the TIA. Underneath it all, they were an agency that kept important information. Information that contained dangerous secrets within corporations. If the files were somehow leaked or fell into the wrong hands, an assassin was sent to retrieve the information or in most cases, eliminate the target if they proved to be perceptive of the inner workings connected to the TIA and the corporations.

After Ayame received a case file, her job was to search the database to find the top assassins capable of carrying out the specific job. When the assassins were narrowed down to a few, she then brought the list and the stats of the selected assassins to the Chief of the TIA, Chief Kouga Okano.

"Well, let's see what you got," said Kouga, as he watched the scarlet-haired woman walk towards him. What really captured him were her emerald, green eyes and that curvaceous body. He was momentarily hypnotized by the sway of her hips but pulled himself together when she stopped in front of his desk.

"There's three of 'em. First, we have Hiten Banrai." Ayame stopped, as she watched Kouga's icy blue eyes swivel to an enclosed cabinet on the wall. Then, he pushed a button, which opened the cabinet's metal walls and revealed a high-tech screen that projected every piece of information for all the employees associated with the TIA from the main computer brain. Ayame observed his elbow-length hair as it shimmered and gleamed while he typed in Banrai's name. She turned her attention to the screen as the digital statistics appeared.

Name: Hiten Banrai

Nickname: One-Shot

Alias: Michael Porter, Daisuke Ohayashi, Haru Watanabe

Age: 35

Date of Birth: April 13, 1974

Blood Type: A

Division: Stealth

Location: Yokohama, Japan

Efficiency: Level 5

Expertise: Sniper

Those were the main stats that were needed in deciding who to send on a mission. There were a many other things, though irrelevant to the job, but were there anyways. The TIA knew everything down to the assassin's first words. Ayame announced the next assassin.

Name: Yura Ito

Nickname: The Messenger

Alias: Sarah Kent, Hiroko Suzuki, Mika Susaki

Age: 28

Date of Birth: October 16, 1981

Blood Type: AB negative

Division: Courier

Location: Kyoto, Japan

Efficiency: Level 5

Expertise: Explosives

Yura was usually used in missions involving mail. In most cases, she intercepted the original mail and replaced it with C4. Most of the assassins didn't know why they were killing because intelligence, the TIA, didn't always enlist them with that information. That was only done when necessary. Kouga noticed that Yura was level 5 just like Hiten. The levels depended on your capability to perform a task. The level one agents were usually beginners. The ranks went up by your level of skill until you've reached level five, the superior assassins. The last assassin's stats popped up.

Name: Unknown

Nickname: The Killing Perfection

Alias: Kevin Holiday, Sesshomaru Taisho, Ronin Takahashi

Age: 24

Date of Birth: March 6, 1985

Blood Type: O

Division: Universal

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Efficiency: Level 5

Expertise: Hand-To-Hand Combat

It was always strange to Kouga that The Killing Perfection had no real name on file or in any of the databases. It was as if he came out of nowhere. Kouga wasn't going to question it though since Sesshomaru was excellent at following orders and getting the job done. He knew who he'd send for this mission because it needed to be handled with care and since Sesshomaru's division was universal, meaning that he trained in all the divisions provided throughout the TIA, he was perfect for the job.

"Ayame, I want you to brief Sesshomaru about this assignment, alright?" Kouga said, gazing up into her beautiful eyes.

"Sure. So, are we still on for tonight?" Ayame asked.

"You know it. Like I'd pass up a night on the town with the most beautiful woman in the world!" Kouga exclaimed, laying the charm on her. He smiled back at her when she grinned.

"See ya at 7:30." With that, she left the room to fill Sesshomaru in on his next assignment, if he chose to accept it. She sent the message:

_S. Taisho-_

_You're familiar with the term efficiency, yes? Because that's what we need in this mission. The mission, if you choose to accept, is to recover a stack of documents about The Yoshima Power Plant that have been reported as missing. I don't have to tell how screwed up we'll be if those documents aren't found. Your target goes by the name of Kagome Higurashi. You'll find her records on your PDA. Intelligence is unclear as to what she knows about these files so if she doesn't prove savvy of any information, you can let her go. However, if she knows too much, you know what to do. Get in. Get out. Be efficient. Do you accept this mission?_

_TIA Headquarters, Ayame._

* * *

Sesshomaru waited about two minutes until he saw his target, Hojo Omashu, walk out of Intel Enterprises. He was crouched down on top of a building with his M24 sniper rifle that was silencer equipped. He waited a second longer before he pulled the trigger, sending Hojo's body crashing to the ground in a bloody heap.

Seeing his mission accomplished, he packed up and left for his condo. He needed some rest for he had been taking missions nonstop just to occupy his time. He sincerely hoped that his sloppy half-brother wasn't at his place to disturb him and his plan of getting some rest. It was no wonder that his brother, InuYasha, was only at level three; he lacked the motivation to move up.

Sesshomaru arrived at his place, seeing that InuYasha was indeed there; his candy apple red Mercedes was parked in the front. Sesshomaru made a quick U-turn and headed for the outskirts of Tokyo, to his house. He wasn't in the mood for InuYasha's silly antics.

He dropped the keys on the table once he made it inside the house and heard the distinct beeping of his computer. He sighed. It looked like rest would come a bit later. He placed the bag that contained his rifle and equipment in a corner; those would get washed later.

He walked into his office and opened the room that contained his TIA computer with a remote. The newly opened room contained three big screens that ran analytical GPS scans on some targets that the TIA had.

He sat down in the only chair that was in front of a high, glass table. On the table was a small screen and keyboard that allowed him type in whatever he needed then the results would appear on one of the three big screens.

He connected his PDA, which he left at home, to the computer brain and watched as the messages and assignments popped up. He read Ayame's message then looked at this Higurashi girl's file.

He studied her picture. Her silky, onyx locks, beautiful cerulean eyes, her baby pink lips, and her stunning smile. She was attractive, but that was irrelevant in his line of work. She wouldn't be a target if she were as innocent as she looked.

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 22

Date of Birth: June 29, 1987

Social Security Number: 294-84-3347

Blood Type: AB positive

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Corporation: Yoshima Power Plant

The list went on about her life story, her family, etc. He reread Ayame's message then left the room. He needed some damn rest! He was tired. He'd just worked for 67 hours straight. Sure, he'd taken food breaks but he'd been tailing targets non-stop, recovering files, eliminating problems; it was starting to take its toll.

He walked through his house, heading towards the kitchen to get something in his stomach. Once that was finished, he looked at the time that read _9:39 pm_. He went to his bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom, but not before grabbing his PDA.

After a nice, long shower, he exited the tub just to stand in front of a foggy mirror. He wiped away the fog and his appearance came into view. He had long, silver tresses, liquid gold eyes, and a stunning visage. Part of his muscled chest was visible and that showed drops of water sliding down his body.

He brushed his teeth then headed for his closet. Making sure he was dry, he toweled off and slipped on his boxers and a t-shirt. As he slid into bed, he began wondering, like he did often, about his origins. The only thing he remembered was being shipped off to military school when he was seven but nothing before that. That's how most assassins were assembled.

He'd heard the stories about assassins killing mindlessly but he wasn't like that. He was very conscious of what he did; he just didn't care. He did his job, got paid, and lived a peaceful life.

He reached over to shut off the lamp on the nightstand and glanced at the PDA. Sesshomaru decided to read over the mission one more time, deciding whether he wanted the mission or not. The assigned assassin was given 24 hours to respond then the job went to someone else if the assassin couldn't do the task.

He sighed. It would be a pity to kill such a beautiful woman. He didn't get to spend a lot of time with the opposite sex. He was no virgin but he was married to the job; having a girlfriend would only complicate things. Girlfriends had the notion that once she was attached to the boyfriend, she was attached to every little thing he did. He couldn't have some girl finding out that he was an assassin; that would only have a fatal ending—for her. Of course, he had an alias that he was an employee at a corporation but you can never be too careful. He typed up a message for Ayame and sent it. The message was plain and simple.

_Ayame-_

_Mission: Accepted_

_-S. Taisho_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Enter…Kagome Higurashi

"Hey, Kags. Going to lunch?" asked Sango, an employee at the Yoshima Power Plant.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten all day!" Kagome Higurashi glanced at her watch. It was now 12:32 pm.

"Mind if I tag along?" The pretty, brown-haired woman asked.

"Not at all, but what about Miroku?" Kagome asked, knowing that he and Sango usually did lunch together. Those two had been together for a few months and were inseparable.

"He can't make it over here to pick me up so, here I am." Sango replied, sounding a little dejected.

Kagome looked at her best friend, trying to guess what was wrong. Did she and Miroku have a fight recently? Since it was her best friend, it was her job to cheer Sango up and make it all better.

"Well, let's get going." Kagome said and the two headed out of the building.

* * *

"You can't tell me you didn't hear about that!" Sango exclaimed as they dined at an outdoor restaurant. She was telling the clueless Kagome about the latest gossip at work.

"I had my suspicions but I didn't want to assume anything. You know what they say about _that_."

"Well, I heard Jen tell Tai that she was sleeping with Mr. Suskai!" Sango said, as she leaned in, just in case others were listening in.

"Whoa whoa! Mr. Suskai? The big boss of YPP?" Kagome inquired. Mr. Suskai inherited Y.P.P. from his father and was now the acting CEO President. She had yet to meet him, though. Only the higher-ups had that privilege—or misfortune.

"Yep! That's what she said. I tell you, some people do anything or—_anybody_ for a promotion. He can't even walk straight because of that stick shoved so far up his ass!" Sango and Kagome giggled and started eating there freshly arrived lunches.

"I just hope I don't spill anything on this blouse." Kagome said, hoping against hope that she didn't. She was wearing an elbow length, cornflower blue blouse. Along with the dress shirt, was a dark, black skirt that came to her calves. Black pumps and a mane of curls completed the ensemble.

"Knowing you, you probably will!" Sango laughed.

Kagome frowned at her best friend of seventeen years. They met in a park when they were five. Sango had knocked Kagome out of the way to get to the last available swing. In return, Kagome threw mulch in her eyes, as she swung in the air. After their parents caught wind of what happened, they were forced to apologize and make up. Ever since that day, they've been friends.

Kagome took a bite of her turkey club then froze. She slowly looked around, feeling someone's eyes on her. When she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, she turned her attention to the girl who was stuffing her face full of roast beef.

"So, did you want to talk before or after you take a breath?" Kagome giggled as Sango gave her a death glare. Sango wiped her mouth with a napkin then threw it at Kagome.

"Eww. Do you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Miroku?" Kagome watched as Sango sighed and averted her eyes.

"I don't know it just seems like he's hiding something from me. You remember when we first met and we were together all the time?" Sango asked then watched as Kagome nodded her head.

"Well, I hardly see him now and he's so secretive. It just makes me wonder…" Sango trailed off.

"You think he's cheating on you?" Kagome perceptively asked.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? He says he's at work right now and that's why he couldn't pick me up for lunch, but I bet that's a lie, too." Sango said, dolefully.

* * *

"One down, one to go." Miroku Houshi said into his communicator. He had been with the TIA for several years now and was a level four rank. His specialty was group assignments. Miroku was usually the leader in his assignments, but today, he had an assassin who he considered a friend working with him.

He had just snapped the neck of a figurehead: the President of a small country on the border of Africa known as Quaniba Bay. He showed up on the hit list from TIA so who was Miroku to ask questions concerning what this person did. Not that it mattered but he was an embezzler and had been evading the TIA. Headquarters suspected that an insider, meaning someone at TIA headquarters, tipped him off. The rumor was never confirmed but it wasn't a problem anymore now that he was dead. Still, if there was a trader in the midst, he had to be found and terminated. Permanently.

"InuYasha, have you taken out the Ambassador?" Miroku asked through the c-clip, or communicator clip. It got its name because it was used by 'clipping' it in the ear.

The mission that was sent out today was one of importance. So important that Miroku had to stop evading missions and accept it, at the cost of ditching his lunch date with his beautiful girlfriend, Sango.

He really liked her and not just for the obvious reasons. Sure, she had a real nice ass, an ample rack and those curves? Don't get him started on it. She had a great personality, the perfect balance to him. Where he was a little passive, she was aggressive. And so on. He had stopped taking on missions a few months back when he first met her so they could get to know each other but he couldn't keep doing that. For one, the pay was too good and he'd probably be fired if it were continued.

His colleague, Sesshomaru, and yes he knew Sesshomaru. _Everyone_ knew Sesshomaru. He is simply perfection personified. Miroku knew Sesshomaru didn't believe in having significant others while being on the job because it was too much of a distraction; he was right. But in the few moments that Sango distracted him, he was in heaven. Now came the big question. How was he going to be the man Sango needs and continue his job?

"MIROKU! Are you fucking deaf?! I said let's get out of here!" InuYasha shouted over the c-clip, almost disabling Miroku's hearing. Miroku was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to hear InuYasha announce their mission was accomplished.

Miroku mumbled an apology for losing track of time and packed up his gear, heading for their hangout, Sesshomaru's condo. They had been working missions all morning. It was time for some fun and what could be more fun than bothering the uptight Sesshomaru?

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna crash at Sess'." InuYasha claimed.

"Wait. Damn it, he's not home." Miroku said, remembering his conversation with Sesshomaru.

"How do you know?" InuYasha asked.

"He said he was taking on the Y.P.P. mission."

"YPP?" InuYasha inquired, unsure of what that meant.

"Yoshima Power Plant. The case of the missing files. He said something about some girl named Kagome being the culprit, but I don't know. From the looks of her, she seems pretty innocent." Miroku elaborated.

"Please. No one's innocent these days. So, is she a looker?" InuYasha asked, his eyes looking mischievous.

"From the picture I saw on the case, her size is 38-24-36." Miroku said while rubbing his chin, in thought. InuYasha stared at him for a second, eyebrows furrowed.

"What? I got a good eye for those things!" Miroku said, justifying his ability to name the size of any woman.

"More like a perv eye." InuYasha mumbled, and then continued, "Maybe we can get her hooked up with Sess."

"You do know she's on the hit list, right? What's he gonna do? Date her and say, 'Oh did I mention I'm an assassin and you're my target? I hope we can still be friends after this!'" Miroku mocked, using his best Sesshomaru impersonation.

"Who's to say he's going to kill her? She might be innocent." InuYasha said.

Miroku just looked at him incredulously, then walked to the cars, refusing to acknowledge that InuYasha claimed 'No one is innocent' just a minute ago. After the hoped into InuYasha's candy apple convertible, Miroku spoke.

"Okay so let's say we hook him up with the girl, then what?"

"Then, Sess can loosen up and actually have fun for a change. Trust me, I know what he needs and a girl is number one on the list." InuYasha said conclusively. Miroku just rolled his eyes, silently agreeing to help get this girl and Sesshomaru together. First, rest and relaxation was in order.

* * *

Golden eyes inconspicuously watched as Kagome Higurashi ate the rest of her lunch. She was with some other girl who he guessed was a colleague and she was departing, leaving Kagome alone. He watched as the friend walked in the direction of the Y.P.P. then turned his attention back to Kagome. He admired her choice of clothing because that shade of blue really brought out her eyes. He shook the useless thoughts off and examined her melancholy expression. Could it be she was feeling guilty for stealing those files?

Sesshomaru watched as she tucked a few strands of her wavy hair behind her ears and stood up. She gathered her trash and picked up her purse. She was headed towards the trashcan, which happened to be in his direction.

As she closed in on him, he had already made up his mind. He would cause some commotion or a distraction and place a tracking device on her to monitor her movements. But that wouldn't work. Not with all those prying eyes around. He _could_ do that but he had something better in mind.

When she was two feet away, he stood up with his half-eaten lunch and 'bumped' into her. The trays went tumbling to the ground and so did Kagome. Before she could hit the rough concrete, a strong arm snaked around her waist, and stood her upright.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked Sesshomaru's deep voice.

Kagome looked up into the eyes of a silver-headed Adonis and just about fainted. His eyes resembled molten honey and his chiseled face was of the Kamis. _'He's…gorgeous.'_ She glanced at the onyx colored suit that fit him perfectly. It was a stark contrast to his silver locks. Kagome snapped back to reality when he repeated his question.

"Oh. Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for catching me." She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at the stunning smile she gifted him with and silently acknowledge that she was indeed _very_ attractive.

"It's no problem. I was careless and I apologize." He said putting his newly formulated plan to work.

"Things like this happen to me all the time. Don't worry about it. Well, it was nice meeting you…" She trailed off.

"Sesshomaru," he supplied. He shook her offered hand.

"I'm Kagome. So, I guess I'll see you around." Kagome said, realizing she had to get back to work.

"You sure will, especially if you do me the honor of having dinner with me." He replied, with a little smile. Kagome took two seconds to think about it. I mean, how many people get asked out by the very definition of sexy?

"I'd love to." She answered smiling back at him. She watched as he pulled out a business card and she took it. It read, Toyomo Enterprises. She knew that business. It was a stock company; a very famous one.

"Here's where you can reach me. What day is good for you?"

"Uh, how about this Friday." She said, realizing it was two days away. She watched him nod.

"That is fine. Call me so I can get the address and I'll be there at 8:00pm."

"Alright. Have a nice day." Kagome said, smiling as she started to walk away.

"You too." Sesshomaru watched as she walked away.

He smirked as he watched her obsidian locks bounce in time with her steps. They shone radiantly from the Sun's glare. His eyes traveled down her well-developed body to her firm bottom. It was decided. She was _real_ easy on the eyes.

Alas, he had a job to do and he was going to finish it. Get those papers and put an end to her if she was guilty, but he was sure she was. The 'little miss innocent' act wasn't fooling him. He had a plan. A damn good one at that. He would infiltrate the enemy and destroy her from the inside out. Soon, Kagome Higurashi would be nothing but an afterthought.

Author's Note:

It's been a while since I posted this so here's chapter two. I'm feeling pretty inspired (well that and insomnia) so I'll be working on chapter three while I'm at it. Thanks for reading and reviewing you all. I love to hear from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Patiently Waiting

Kagome was home on time for a change. Usually she stayed at work late because her boss was a mad man. Today, though, she finished work early and was in the door at 5:30pm. Most of the time she didn't mind staying after work. She loved what she did. She handled all of the case files for the 14th floor of YPP. Of course, she had help but they all had to come through her and she decided which cases were important enough to go to her boss. She was similar to being a head secretary. Sure, it was a lot of work and stress dealing with assortment of files from greater importance to least, missing files, incompetent secretaries and pushy bosses but that's what she was trained to handle so if any could get it done, it was her.

The thing she hated about the job, besides all the normal things people should hate about a job, was the case files from the TIA. They were just so secretive. It was like their files were encrypted and it took her forever and a day to figure out just what the hell the case is about. She couldn't just slack off and declare the file unimportant just because of the precious time it wasted. If she did that and was wrong, who knows what kind of catastrophe that would cause? The TIA sent some pretty important and weird files through the YPP so she just interpreted their files for her boss and sent it through with high importance.

She decided not to ponder on the TIA any longer. They were just a snooty company who thought they were high and mighty. She had better things to do than waste time on them. Today was special. Today was Friday. That night, she planned to have dinner with Sesshomaru, the man she met two days ago.

He seemed nice enough. They do say looks are deceiving, but he didn't look like some serial killer or anything so she figured it was alright. What he looked like was a god fallen from heaven. Not just any god, a sex god that could grant pleasure like none other.

Kagome fanned herself as she slipped off her shoes. Just thinking about him made her temperature skyrocket. _'He probably has women, hell even __**men**_**, **_beating down his door. And I'm going on a date with him!'_ Kagome was excited, that is until her nerves decided to settle in for a cup of tea. Sango and she had already gone shopping for an outfit and shoes. All Kagome had to do was shower, get dressed, do her hair, slip on the shoes, stay calm, don't get nervous, don't twitch due to nervousness, continue to breathe….Kagome was on the verge of a meltdown.

The opposite sex just wasn't on her favorites list. She had some bad experiences in the past and she almost decided that it was a wrap; time to close the door on men for good. Almost. Until Sango took her to a club where she met some guy that she grew to like. Sure, he was a tad bit annoying and tried to smother her with his affections, but Hojo wasn't a bad guy. After that relationship ended, she was enlightened. She was looking for love in all the wrong places. Maybe this time she'll catch a break.

Kagome went to the living room to grab the phone. She needed another pep talk and who better to give it than her best friend? The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?!" a voice said, roughly. Kagome eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the phone.

"Are you okay Sango? Look, I need your help…Uh, is this a bad time?" She asked when she heard moaning in the background. Her eyes widened at the realization that she just interrupted Sango and Miroku having sex.

"Yeah, let me call you back." The call was abruptly cut off. Kagome placed the phone back on the receiver. She was mortified at hearing that, but she had bigger problems. How was she going to get through this date without screwing it up? She sighed and glanced at a clock. She had about 2 hours until he arrived.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked the two freeloaders. It wasn't enough that they breached the privacy of his condo. No, they had the nerve to be at his house.

"Relax Sess and stop being a hard ass." InuYasha said, while drinking a sprite. His brother had all kinds of munchies in there!

"You know, the better question is: What are _you_ doing here?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. Was this bastard asking him why he was in his own home?

"We thought for sure that you'll be stalking that girl. Kagome, was it?" Miroku continued, oblivious to the death glare he was receiving.

"I don't _stalk_ anyone. I observe. There's a difference and maybe if you two possessed the mental capacity to think, you'd comprehend that." Sesshomaru said, tired of the both of them already.

"Oi, Sess. Quit acting like we don't ever hang out! You know you like our company so stop bullshittin' and watch this movie with us." InuYasha said while watching a woman moan as she rode some guy. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. It figures they'd be watching a movie with sex in it.

"Hey, don't look at us like that. It was in _your_ movie collection. Besides, it's not like it's a porno or anything." Miroku said, while he turned to enjoy the view. They were watching Species.

"You two need to get laid. There's entirely too much free time on your hands." Sesshomaru said, sitting down on the love seat, adjacent to the bakas.

"Already taken care of." Miroku spoke. InuYasha looked over at him.

"Sango?" He asked.

"Yep. I just got back from her house. I was pissed because we got interrupted by a phone call but I kept it goin'." Miroku said, filling the other two in.

"So you're still dating her? I thought it would've ended much sooner than this." Sesshomaru said.

"Why would you say that?" Miroku asked, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Face it, Miroku. All women want to do is monopolize your time. Yeah, there's a few perks of that here and there, but in our line of work, it just can't work out that way." InuYasha cut in.

"I can manage my time between her and work." Miroku said, trying to formulate some kind of schedule in his head.

"More and more she's going to wonder where you are. You're going to continue to think you can manage the job and her. You're going to slack off and get lazy about hiding your profession. She's going to find out eventually. Then, well, that's up to you." Sesshomaru said.

Miroku and InuYasha both looked at Sesshomaru, wondering if he was speaking from experience. Even if he were, he wouldn't say. Miroku looked down. Was that really where his relationship was headed? They all sat back and watched the rest of the movie.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked as he watched Sesshomaru stand up.

"I have a date." He said.

"With who?" Miroku and InuYasha both asked.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Wait a minute, your target? Well, have fun." Miroku said. It would do no good to criticize Sesshomaru about dating the girl. It would be counterproductive to their cause. Sesshomaru nodded his head and turned to walk away.

"Clean up before you leave." Sesshomaru said as he walked up the stairs. Those two bakas were always destroying his beautiful home. Maids didn't grow on trees either. Sesshomaru headed for the shower. He had little over an hour to get ready.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself for the umpteenth time. Her reflection showed a gorgeous woman. Her silky black tresses came down in waves and brushed against the middle of her back. She wore a minimal amount of make-up; eyeliner and a peach-hued touch of lip-gloss.

Her dress was the color of jet black. It was well fitted to her body and showed off her illustrious curves and valleys. The neckline plunged into a low V; it showed off just the right amount of cleavage, not too much, not too little. The little black dress stopped a few inches above her knees and was sleeveless. She slipped on her 6-inch platform sandal shoes and wrapped the straps around her ankles.

She grabbed her purse then looked at her nightstand. Her clock told her that Sesshomaru would be there any minute. She had called him at 7:30 so he could have enough time to get there. She picked up a bottle of perfume that read, 'Supermodel by Victoria's Secret.' She sprayed some on and relished in the delicious scent. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _'He's here! Okay just stay calm and everything will be fine. Take a deep breath. Let it out.' _She thought to herself as she walked to the door. She unlocked the door and swung it open. The view she saw almost knocked the wind out of her lungs.

Author's Note:

Okay so this isn't the longest chapter ever but I'll make up for it. The date will be in the next chapter so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and I'd like to thank ALL of you lovely reviewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Date

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but here you go! I don't own 'Hey Lover' by LL Cool J

The Japanese in this chapter is followed by a translation in parentheses.

Wide, blue eyes took in the deliciousness that was Sesshomaru. He stood on her doorstep looking like an angel dipped in black. Kagome's orbs started at his Bruno Magli, wing-tipped shoes, and then traveled to the black slacks of his suit. She noticed how well they fit him. Her gaze continued upward to his silk shirt. At first glance, it looked black, but it was really a dark blue. She resisted the urge to drool when she noticed the two top buttons were undone. It showed a flash of smooth pale skin and she wondered if it was as soft as it looked. A black, matching suit jacket finished the look.

Sesshomaru was well aware of her obvious admiration and would've smirked in return if he weren't taking in her lovely appearance. His golden eyes caught sight of every curve the dress outlined and he had the sudden impulse to glide his hands over her well-rounded hips and firm breasts as she cried out his name. He snapped out of his reverie and focused on her pretty face.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked bothered by the fact that he almost succumbed to her beauty. _'Stay focused. There's still a job to do. Pretty or not, she's going down…in more ways than one.'_

"Yes." Kagome smiled and took his offered arm after closing and locking her door. She wondered where they were going and decided to ask him when they got in his car. Ever the gentleman, Sesshomaru settled her into the Porsche and slid in the driver's seat. After both were buckled in, they were off.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called.

"Hmm?"

"Where we headed?" Kagome inquired, looking at the car's sleek, interior design. The outside was silver but the inside was a rich, black tone.

"To a place called Akai Hana. Their Kobe beef is exquisite." Sesshomaru explained, having eaten there a few times over business.

Kagome's eyes widened, knowing how famous and, not to mention, expensive that restaurant is. She wondered just what Sesshomaru's job was. He told her he worked at a stock company and she knew a stockbroker's pay was lucrative, but she didn't know just how much.

"Sounds great." She said, hoping she wasn't dressed too casually.

The restaurant required suits and reservations so she was a little nervous that she may have under dressed. Sensing the turn in her mood as they stopped at a red light, Sesshomaru glanced over at her. He admired her choice of wear again as he waited for the slow light.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." The words flew from his mouth before he gave them any thought. It felt natural. He was glad he said it when she turned to him with a bright smile. The car began to move again and he put his eyes back on the road.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You look very handsome yourself." She responded, meekly.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to say 'I know' and just nodded his thanks. After all, he wasn't going to get any closer by being rude. He almost smiled at how easy it was going to be to break her. As soon as she let him into her bed, he was going to find those missing files then end her. It was that simple.

Soon enough, they arrived at the restaurant and Sesshomaru allowed the valet attendant to take his keys, though a look of warning told the young man that any damage to the car would hold a stiff penalty.

They walked through the doors and Kagome admired the decorations. The interior walls were layered with dark wood. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the brightness contrasting with the dark walls.

Irasshaimase! Onamae wa nan desu ka." Said the onna behind the stand. In front of her was a book with the list of tonight's guests. (Welcome! What is your name? [polite])

"Taisho." Sesshomaru answered, waiting for the lady to hurry and seat them.

"Chotto o-machi kudasai…" she said as she searched for the name, "Ohairikudasai." She responded after she found his name. She looked at the two, thinking about how handsome the silver-headed one looked. _'Young women…they have all the luck!' (Please wait a moment [polite], Right this way.)_

She led them to their table and left them with menus as Sesshomaru seated Kagome, then himself.

"Do you see anything you like?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, gazing down at his menu.

Kagome looked slightly startled, as she was not looking at her menu, but at him. She could feel her cheeks slightly burn at the thought of being caught staring.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and took notice of her pink tinged cheeks.

She scanned over the menu again, stopping on a meal titled, 'てんどん.' It was composed of Shrimp and vegetable tempura, served with a bed of rice. The vegetables were broccoli, carrots, and avocado.

"I think I'd like the Ten Don." Kagome said, looking up from her menu.

Sesshomaru nodded, while silently contemplating his plan. He would draw her into casual conversation, slowly milking information out of her. However, this would be a gradual process; Rome wasn't built in a day.

Soon, a woman came to their table, a waitress. She had hair the color of hazelnut and eyes to match. She, first introduced herself as Mariko, and then asked what they'd like to drink.

"O-nomimono wa?" Mariko asked. (What would you like to drink?)

"Orenji-jūsu o onegaishimasu." Kagome replied. (Orange juice, please.)

Sesshomaru gave Mariko his choice of drink and his dinner choice, along with Kagome's choice. After Mariko left, Sesshomaru thought it would be a good time to get started on his mission.

"So Kagome, are you from here?"

"No, actually. I was born in Kyoto. I moved to Tokyo a few years ago. What about you?"

"I've been here for most of my life." He responded. It wasn't exactly a lie. His missions sent him all over the place, but he did spend most of his time in Tokyo.

"Oh? Do you have any siblings?" Kagome queried.

"Yes. I have a brother." Sesshomaru indulged, "And you?"

Before answering, Kagome paused long enough to thank Mariko for the drinks. The conversation continued like there was no disruption.

"Nope. No siblings. I just have a best friend who's like a sister to me. You might have seen her the other day. The woman I was having lunch with."

"No, I didn't see her." Sesshomaru lied. Saying he did see her friend would be admitting that he was watching her seems how she left the table _before_ Kagome finished eating. Was she trying to bait him? Test him? The more he was around Kagome, the more he had suspicions.

"Oh okay. Well, maybe one day you can meet her. We work together at YPP."

"I see. How long have you been working at YPP?"

"Ever since I moved here. Though, at first it was part time while I was in college."

"What's your occupation?"

"I'm the head secretary." She replied, hoping she wasn't coming off as haughty.

Sesshomaru's next question had to wait because their food had arrived. They said a quick, 'Itadakimasu' and dug in. They both decided to forgo appetizers because Sesshomaru knew the main course would be more than enough. (Said before eating a meal. Kind of like a thanks)

"Is your friend a secretary, also?"

"Yes, but she works in a different division and handles different cases. Though I receive all the case loads."

"What do you mean 'case loads'? I thought you worked at a power plant?" Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I do. We receive cases from other companies in Japan that we either power or just supply minimal assistance to. Uh…For example, we completely power the Akihito Branch Bank, but we only give a tiny push to big companies like…the TIA. You ever heard of them?"

"The TIA? I've vaguely heard of it."

"Well, even though they need the least help out of all the companies we supply, they are our biggest contributors."

Enough about me, what about you? What do you do?" Kagome asked, realizing that she was talking his ear off. _'I've got to learn to be quiet sometimes! He's probably bored out of his mind!'_

"I work at Toyomo Enterprises as a stock broker." Sesshomaru simply answered. That's all there was to tell, really. Nothing less, but certainly much more, but that wasn't any of her business. It wouldn't do to blow his cover before he even got in.

"Oh so you deal with a lot of numbers, huh? Is that fun?"

"To each his own, right?"

She giggled and nodded her head.

Dinner was rounding to a close and Sesshomaru silently admitted that her presence wasn't…too bad. He, dare say, actually enjoyed her company, even though she had the tendency to over talk, but hell, that was helping him so he wasn't going to complain.

He decided that that was enough information for tonight and joined her in light conversation. It was another fifteen minutes before they left, heading to Kagome's home.

The silence in the car was a comfortable hum that soothed Kagome. She stole a few glances at her date and inwardly smiled. He was so handsome and so interesting. He was mysterious without being creepy. Funny, in a dry humor sort of way. When they pulled up to her home, the passenger side door was pulled open by Sesshomaru and she decided that chivalry certainly dwelled within him.

She took his hand as he helped her out of the car, shutting the door behind her. They walked together until they reached her front door and turned to face each other.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. I had a wonderful time." Kagome said, smiling.

"I'm glad. I'd like to take you out again, if you don't mind."

"Sure. When?" Kagome said, hoping she was sounding too eager. The fact was, she was eager to see him again. She felt like a schoolgirl and repressed the urge to do a happy dance.

"Whatever's good for you. Just call me." Sesshomaru replied.

"Okay." Then, Kagome leaned in to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. She pulled back slowly, studying his face, her eyes moving to his golden eyes, admiring how the moonlight reflected in them. Almost hypnotically, she leaned in again, this time brushing her lips against his.

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted closed as her silken lips pressed against his. It'd been a long time since he'd felt the skin of a woman and he lost himself in her kiss. Sesshomaru felt her tongue snake across his lips and opened his mouth, allowing her to plunder his depths.

Kagome rubbed her tongue against his, loving the way they slid together. She rested her hands on his chest and felt him wrap his arms around her.

A minute later, she broke off the kiss and stepped back, unwrapping his arms from around her, holding his hands. She dropped one of them and took out her key to unlock her door. With the door open, she crossed the threshold.

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome asked, looking in his eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't respond verbally, but stepped inside, closing the door behind him. This time, he initiated the kiss and Kagome welcomed it.

'_I've been watching you from afar,_

_For as long as I can remember'_

Sesshomaru's hands glided from Kagome's back, following the smooth curves to her bottom. Strong hands, that have felt the blood of countless men and are responsible for many broken necks, gently caressed her backside, kneading the flesh.

'_Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush_

_Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush'_

Kagome moaned as she felt his hands all over her body. She parted for air, gazing up at his half lidded eyes and pushed off his suit jacket. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt, glancing between his eyes and her task. Once she finished with his shirt, it too, joined the floor. She took in the smooth, wide expanse of his chest and the multiple dips in his hard abs. Her hands dragged across his hot flesh, completely mesmerized. Her lips giving his chest butterfly kisses.

'_Lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush,_

_Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush,'_

Sesshomaru watched as she explored his body, wanting to feel her touch him more with those soft, dainty hands. He moved his hands to the hem of the dress that looked painted on her curvy body. He looked into her eyes, searching for any resistance. Finding none, he lifted it, his eyes latching onto the skin newly exposed.

'_I kissed you softly and you yearned for more  
We experienced pleasure unparallel'  
Into an ocean of love we both fell,_

The dress found its place on the floor behind Kagome and his eyes caught sight of her hardening nipples. She had decided to forgo a brassiere because of the nature of the dress…not that she needed a bra anyway. His eyes traced her breasts, taking in their size and the mocha color of her areolas.

'_Swimming in the timeless, currents of pure bliss  
Fantasies interchanging with each kiss' _

Kagome averted her eyes as he examined her. She moaned when she felt his large hands palm her breasts, smoothing her thick nipples with his thumbs. Her lips met his again and her hands found his pants button. She slowly unzipped him and Sesshomaru toed off his shoes before he felt his pants hit the floor.

'_Undying passion unities our souls  
Together we swim until the point of no control' _

He stepped out of them, leaving him in just his boxers and her in a pair of lacy underwear. He knew that he should stop, that he was going too far. True, he wanted to get her into bed, but….this was too soon. This…wasn't right. She was making him feel things. Things he, as an assassin, had no business feeling.

'_But it's a fantasy, it won't come true,'_

He followed as she led him to her couch a few feet away. She motioned for him to sit and she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap. She leaned in to kiss his neck, nibbling his jaw line and earlobe while his hands moved across her silky back, delving into her hair.

'_Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush'_

He gently pulled her head back with her hair, exposing her neck and chest to him. He seized the chance to dip down and taste her breasts. His mouth sucked a nipple into his hot, wet cavern. Her back arched as she moaned beautifully for him.

'_Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush,'_

His hands continued to roam her body as he switched back and forth between her breasts. Kagome reveled in his attentions, grinding her hips against his, feeling his hardness through his boxers pressing against her center.

'_Lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush,'_

As Kagome continued her ministrations, she thoughts about what led to this. She had just met Sesshomaru two days ago and what were they about to do? Go at it like rabbits! This wasn't like her, but he made her feel so wanted and his body promised celestial pleasures. She wanted to get lost in him, to become one with him, to feel his desire for her, so she bucked harder against him.

'_Hey lover, hey lover, this is more than a crush'_

The tensions rose between the two, hot bodies. Both seeking completion in the most blissful of ways. Lips, chests, and desires met, attempting to meld into one. Their hips moved in a frenzy taking each other higher and higher until the dam burst, drowning both in the midst of their passion.

'_This is more than a crush.'_

Sesshomaru held her trembling form close to his, completely spent and still feeling the tingling sensation from his orgasm. The peace that washed over him made him sigh softly into her hair as his chin rested against her head. Kagome slightly pulled away and looked at him. Her lips sought his, tenderly. He responded in kind.

A few minutes of basking in the afterglow, they parted and silently agreed to call it a night. She watched as he dressed, noticing the wet area on his boxers. Then she noticed the cool, dampness of her own underwear and shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to him after he finished.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered against his lips.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He said, his velvety baritone voice, causing her to shiver again. With one more press to her lips, he was gone.

Kagome locked the door and leaned against it. She sighed. What would her mother think? _'No kissing on the first date.'_ Is what she always said. _'Well, that's not all I did…'_ Even though she agreed that what they just did probably wasn't the best idea; they weren't even an item, she couldn't find it in her to regret a single moment.

She grabbed her discarded dress and headed upstairs to take a shower. After her shower, she planned to snuggle up in her cozy bed and drift off to sleep.

Sesshomaru stepped into his home, placing his keys on the designated rack with a tired sigh. His mind kept replaying the night's events like a broken record. He tried to push it out of his mind, but to no avail. He went through his nightly routine and finally wound up in his bed, thinking, like always.

True, his goal might've become more achievable, but why did he feel this way. It'd help if he knew the emotion he was feeling, alas, he was confused. It'd been years since he'd been with a woman and was interested in her for more just a screw…Not saying that he was interested in Kagome for more than what she was worth. He had a job to do and tonight, he'd lost focus of that and let his body succumb to his desires.

'_Unacceptable,'_ He thought, but his mind kept producing the image of her, making him doubt himself. _'She's a job and nothing more. She'll be dead by the time I'm through so I shouldn't waste anymore time. Get in. Get out. That's the plan.'_

Though, the feel of her skin, the touch of her lips, the sound of her voice while she moaned for him, it had him second-guessing his plan. For his sake, he had to complete his job. He couldn't bear to go through losing another because he let his emotions rule him….

"_Sesshomaru? Do you want bacon or sausage?" inquired a beautiful, dark-haired woman._

_She turned around from the sink to look upon her boyfriend of two years. They met at a park in Kyoto. She had been playing 'Frisbee' with her seasoned dog, Sakura, when her horrific aim sent the Frisbee sailing through the air….headed right for a man standing by a tree!_

_Luckily, he turned just in time to catch the disk before it slammed into his head. Her hazel eyes widened when she saw Sakura take off after the Frisbee._

"_Sakura! NO! Stop!" The woman was too late. The dog had already jumped on the guy, trying to get her toy back. The onna hurried over there and started to apologize._

"_I'm so sorry, Sir." She said as she pulled the dog down off the silver-haired man. That was an odd hair color, but it wasn't too uncommon. Plus, this guy definitely pulled it off well!_

_The man handed her the Frisbee, still frowning. She accepted it and gave it to Sakura._

"_My name is Rin." She said, extending her hand. _

"_Sesshomaru." He replied._

_Rin left memory lane in favor of waiting for her boyfriend's reply. She had already thawed out both sausage and bacon earlier this morning, not sure of which one he'd want. She expected him to say, 'It doesn't matter,' and she wasn't disappointed._

"_Okay. Pancakes or toast…and yes, it does matter!" She said with a smile. He walked over to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, especially in his line of work and with the way he was deceiving her, but he was glad he had her….'_

Sesshomaru shook off those memories. He always thought about Rin. The good times they shared. It was such a pity to see it end.

Kagome was going around her room, putting things into place from earlier. She'd left her room a mess before her date. Dressed in a _SpongeBob SquarePants_ pajama set, she was ready to hit the sack.

She had just set her alarm clock when she heard her doorbell ring. Eyebrows furrowed, she slid into her bunny slippers and made her way downstairs.

'_Maybe Sesshomaru forgot something…'_ That had to be it. No one else would come by this late. She looked through the peephole for good measure and upon seeing an empty doorstep, she chalked it up to a prank by some asshole kid.

She turned in the direction of the kitchen, intent on getting a glass of orange juice, but then nixed the idea. She already brushed her teeth for the night and toothpaste and orange juice were a bad mix.

Instead she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. Mid-drink, the doorbell rang again. She huffed, ready to give this kid a piece of her mind and/or introduce him to Mr. Louisville Slugger, just to scare him. It was too late to play games, plus she was tired.

She got the door and again saw nothing from the peephole. She looked out the window just to be cautious, then opened the door. She did a full 180 of the area, seeing nothing suspicious. She looked down and noticed a piece of paper on her 'Welcome' mat. Bending to pick it up, Kagome noticed her name was on it. That was it.

Her eyes narrowed and she surveyed the neighborhood again before stepping back into the house, closing the door. Just as she closed the door, disappearing from view, she thought she heard a noise, but dismissed it.

Unbeknownst to her, a bullet was currently imbedded in her doorframe− right where her head was, seconds ago.

Author's Note:

Okay peoples! That's chapter 4. I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. I'm feeling good so I'll start on chapter 5 in the morning. Thanks for reading and please review. Feel free to ask questions if you have any!

I don't own Akai Hana or any other recognized places, people, and songs. Not sure if there's an Akai Hana in Japan, but here in Columbus, it isn't as I've described here…though the Ten Don is soooo delicious!


End file.
